A known computer system may use a sleep/standby mode to save battery charge. For example, the known computer system may turn off a computer screen during the sleep/standby mode after a period of user inactivity, such as not receiving a keyboard entry or mouse activity for a first amount of time. The known computer system may activate a hibernate mode when the user continues such inactivity for a second amount of time longer than the first amount of time. For example, the known computer system may power down and/or shut off additional components and may log out the user during the hibernate mode.
The known computer system may switch from the sleep/standby mode back to a previous operating mode in response to a keyboard entry or mouse activity and may revert from the hibernate mode back to the previous operating mode in response to reentering a password.
The known computer system unexpectedly may activate the sleep/standby mode and/or activate the hibernate mode while operating software applications. For example, the known computer system may turn off the computer screen during a slide presentation or while displaying a video clip. The slide presentation or the video clip may be disrupted while the user presses keys and/or moves the mouse to turn the computer screen back on and/or switch the known computer system back to the previous operating mode.